


Lost Love

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Rowena misses her lost love.





	Lost Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ordinary Writing Levels's 31 Days of Halloween  
> day 6 prompt: falling leaves
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/VTBMxEu.jpg)

Rowena sighed as she looked out of her tower window. She used to love the autumn. The colourful, falling leaves, the crispness in the air, the chill in the morning, the excuse to sit by a warm fire in the evenings. Yet, as she still enjoyed those things, autumn now reminded her of loss also. The loss of love even as the falling leaves reminded her of falling in love, falling into someone else's arms, falling into their bed.

Since he'd left the castle, driven away by Godric's brash opinions and prejudices without thought to nuance, Rowena had looked for his raven. Some note, some contact, to say that he was safe.

Many thought that because she was intelligent she wasn't susceptible to flights of fancy or heartache. It simply wasn't true; she was still a woman after all. As their daughter aged, the longing and pain of loss settled down deep into her bones. He would not return—not to her, not to their daughter, not to this castle they'd built.

She wished her diadem would give her insight into his departure. She feared it was broken, for all it had shown since Salazar left was Godric's face.

She pulled on her cloak and headed down the steps of her tower. No matter the mood the falling leaves of autumn stirred in her, she still had students to instruct.


End file.
